mvdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Constitution(CON) Constitution represents a characters health and stability. -Every 1 point in constitution increases a players Maximum Health by 3 points. -Every 5 points in constitution increases a players Intimidation Save by 1. Strength(STR) Strength would represent the base damage for all Physical style combat.(PDAM) -Every 1 point into strength would Increase Physical Damage by 1 point. -Every 5 points in strength increases a players natural threat level by 1 point. -Every 10 points in strength increases the players ability to block by 5%. (capping at 80%) Defense(DEF) Defense represents a players ability to shrug off physical based damage. -Every point into defense raises a players defense against PDEF by 1. Inteligence(INT) Intelligence represents a characters ability to learn from his experiences, and adapt to situations. -Every 1 point in inteligence increases Damage done through Mental or Magical abilities by 1. (MDAM) -Every 10 points in inteligence increases a players chance of warding off enemy spells by 5%. (capping at 80%) -Every 20 points in intelligence allow a player to allocate an additional point into your skills each level. (respecing skill points doesn't immediately generate new skill points for every level, only for levels obtained after a I20 milestone.) Willpower(WIL) Willpower represents a player's ability to shrug off mental and magical based damage. -Every 1 point in willpower raises a players MDEF by 1. Speed(SPD) Speed represents a characters dexterity and agility in combat. -Every 1 point in speed increases a players chance of dodging an attack by 1% (Base is 30%, capping at 70%) -Every 2 points in speed increase a players chance of capturing an enemy by 1% (Base is 30%, capping at 70%) -Every 3 points in speed increases a players chance of parrying and counter attacking by 1% (capping at 30% -Ever 5 points a player has in speed more than an enemy, gives the player an additional attack against that enemy. (consecutive attacks deal 50% less damage each time.) -Every 10 points in speed decreases the roll requirement for critical hits, on D20's or higher. (capping at 5) Accuracy(ACC) Perception represents a characters prowess with ranged weapons and there attention to detail. -Every 1 point in accuracy increases a players chance of hitting with a ranged weapon by 5% -Every 4 points in accuracy raises a players ability to senses as well as their abilities to detect secrets. -Every 5 points in accuracy increases a players threat by 1. Charisma(CHR) Charisma determines how well a player can speak to others. It will determine a players ablity to persuade others, haggle with merchants, and give gifts to others. Luck(LCK) Luck represents the natural fortune a player has, and can have unexpected results. -Every 1 points in luck increase the amount of item(s) looted in 1 attempt by 1% -Every 3 point in luck increases the chance of discovering better loot by 1%. -Every 5 points in luck Decrease the number value of an "attempt roll" succeeding by 1 on D20 roll's and higher. -Every 20 points in luck Increases the times a player can loot a body by 1,and increases the amount of bonuses received by specialists by 1. (this excludes chances of hitting.) Fortitude(FRT) -Every 3 points in fortitude raises resistances to all effects by 1%. (The base resistances in all fields is 10% and it caps at 75% including any other resistance additives.)